


sensitivity

by peachyblush



Series: requested drabbles/oneshots [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Use of Gag, im sorry, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: baekhyun has only two sensitive areas.





	sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> i got creative but chickened out at the end lol, yixing’s ace here btw,,,,, like,,, it’s not mentioned but,,, i fancy myself some ace xingie thank. also lemme know if you liked it :<

Yixing loves it when Baekhyun talks, all right, he really loves it. He loves Baekhyun’s excited voice, how he bounces when he’s sitting, how he uses his hand when he can’t explain something and hopes Yixing understands (which he does, by the way). Baekhyun makes Yixing fall for him with every moment of his existence, it’s amazing the powers Baekhyun’s got over Yixing.

However, there this. Baekhyun’s legs spread part by a spread bar, his wrists bound together, completely naked.

Yixing is standing right behind him, his left arm around Baekhyun’s waist, Baekhyun is gagged by a ball gag, his bound wrists are resting on Yixing’s forearm, and he’s staring at Yixing from the mirror in front of him.

“Look at yourself, Baekhyun-ah,” Yixing trails a finger over Baekhyun’s dick, chuckling. “I haven’t even done anything and you’re such a mess.”

Baekhyun whimpers, says something but it’s muffled, but Yixing is sure it’s a sarcastic remark, which makes him chuckle. Baekhyun could be near to death and still be snarky about things. It’s adorable.

“I’ll finger you,” Yixing says, waits for Baekhyun to nod his head. Yixing rests his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, and takes a look at how Baekhyun looks. His eyes trail from head to toe, Baekhyun is naked, while Yixing is wearing his sweat shirt, and pants, as if they aren’t doing something plenty kinky right now. He’s so casual, it makes him laugh at himself, Baekhyun says it’s hot, though.

Baekhyun makes a noise – it’s whiny, but Baekhyun is glaring at him.

“I’ll finger you, and that’s how you’ll come, okay?”

Baekhyun nods, he would’ve fell on the floor if Yixing did not have his arm around Baekhyun’s waist. Yixing leans back and grabs the bottle of lube, he hands it to Baekhyun, and keeps his right hand in front of him. “I can’t let you go, you’ll fall over.”

He says it as if Baekhyun did not learn how to do a perfect split just for this, but Baekhyun squeezes the lube bottle. After getting good amount of lube on his fingers.

It’s easy to make Baekhyun writhe, Yixing brings his fingers near Baekhyun’s rim, and circles, which makes Baekhyun moan around the gag. Yixing inserts one finger, then starts thrusting it in and out, as quick as he can – Baekhyun is a moaning mess. He’s really sensitive when it comes to selected things, and Yixing is so glad that he has a sensitive ass, and sensitive ears. It’s nice making him writhe and whimper.

Yixing adds another finger, and Baekhyun shudders, leans his back against Yixing’s chest. His cock is red and against his stomach, already leaking a little. It makes Yixing chuckle. “Will you look at that, Baekhyunnie? You probably will come if I even touch your dick.”

Baekhyun moans in response. Yixing thrusts his fingers hard, which makes Baekhyun jolt up a little, and grip tightly on Yixing’s forearm.

“You like that?”

Baekhyun nods, his cheeks flushing.

“You’re an almost-kitty, you know?” Yixing adds another finger, and starts thrusting them fast. “You can’t speak, you’re so shy about what you like during sex, you only don’t have ears and a tail.”

Baekhyun looks excited, his dick twitches.

“Oh? You’d like that? Getting a pair of ears and butt-plug with a kitty tail?”

It’s tempting, the idea. Maybe they should talk about it tomorrow, once Baekhyun’s gotten off the high of being spread out like this in front of a mirror. Baekhyun’s cock twitches again, and he comes, all over Yixing’s arm and a little on his hands. His moan is muffled, but Yixing can tell it’s a curse word of one or the other language he knows.

Baekhyun’s head rests on Yixing’s shoulder, he’s panting loudly, his legs are trembling a little. Yixing quickly removes his fingers from Baekhyun’s ass, grabs the tissues near, and wipes the come on his forearm and the lube on his fingers. He removes  the gag with his left hand still around Baekhyun’s waist, and Baekhyun lets out another moan.

Yixing quickly wipes the come off Baekhyun’s hands, and removes the ropes, they were loose anyway – just in case Baekhyun didn’t like them during the scene.

“Can you balance yourself for a second, baby?”

Baekhyun nods, and straightens his back.

Yixing quickly leans down, still holding Baekhyun’s abdomen, he removes one of the lock of the spread bar, and pushes it front so Baekhyun can stand properly.

“My good boy,” Yixing coos as he removes the other lock. He stands up again, and carries Baekhyun to their bed nearby. “You did so good, baby, I’m so proud of you. You took it so well.”

Baekhyun smiles sleepily and closes his eyes. Yixing presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead, and waits till Baekhyun has slept to take out the lotion to massage it on Baekhyun’s ankles, and wrists. He’ll probably be sore tomorrow.


End file.
